1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a heat exchanger assembly of the type having a tank at each end of a core with the tanks having open ends that are closed by caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such prior art assemblies fabricate independent caps for closing the ends of the tanks thereby requiring separate and independent fabrication of caps as well as separate handling and assembly of the caps to the tanks. The independent caps may be connected to the side reinforcing members but such a process requires four independent caps and two reinforcement members. There are assemblies wherein the caps are extrusions of the reinforcement members.